


polaris

by momo314



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo314/pseuds/momo314
Summary: It wasn't often Rex and Zeke managed to steal a moment to themselves.





	polaris

"It's been too long," Zeke said, cornering Rex against a nearby stone embankment. After finding a decent area to camp for the night with the others, Zeke and Rex sought a moment to themselves with a little lie about scouting the land. The excuse would only last until nightfall, and with the sky already beginning to tint with orange, it would come before they knew it. At the very least, Rex wanted to feel Zeke against him, his arms anchoring him at the waist, warm breath along his throat—things his partner was all too happy to oblige. "Don't know what I wanna do first." Zeke's large hands slid down Rex's back to his arse, squeezing firmly before scooping him up and onto the stone wall.

Rex gave him a playful smile, knowing full well what Zeke wanted to start with, and tipped his head back. "You'd better make up your mind quick."

Suddenly, a hand was gripping his chin, holding his face in line with a smoldering one-eyed gaze. In any other situation, Rex might have called such a look dangerous, especially when added to the rough edge on Zeke's voice. "Don't rush me, chum."

Rex forced back the shiver of excitement that threatened to cascade down his back. Instead, he focused on a spot just past Zeke's shoulder. "Woah, is that Mòrag over there?"

Zeke stiffened immediately, all earlier sternness snuffed out as his expression turned to one of anxiousness. He shifted, covering Rex's form from view as best he could, and stood there, stock still. It wasn't until he noticed Rex shaking with a quiet snicker that he relaxed, shooting a look of indignation. "Hell, you nearly made my heart stop there. It's all fun and games 'til it gets real. Y'know Mòrag'd kill us if she found out."

Though it was pretty amusing to watch Zeke panic, he did have a point. Half of one anyway. Rex curled his arms around Zeke's neck and pulled him in, taking his lips with a short kiss. "You've got that wrong. She'd kill _you_."

At that, Zeke shook his head. "I'll make sure I take you down with me." And before Rex could devise any sort of riposte, he surged forward to firmly lock their mouths together. The force of it was nearly enough to knock Rex over, had Zeke's hands not settled at the small of his back to lock him in place.

A moan poured from Rex's mouth as Zeke's tongue flicked out, stroking at his own. Rex rubbed at the muscular planes of his chest, then slipped lower, scraping his nails across the belts at his stomach. From the moment they had their first kiss, Rex thought that Zeke tasted strangely sweet. Maybe it was due to something he always ate or drank, or some quality that was completely innate, or maybe it was just how Zeke deftly sucked on his tongue that turned mind-fogging pleasure into a misplaced sense of taste. The way Zeke massaged his lower back as they kissed was too much; it coaxed out a full-body shudder. Rex could feel a trail of saliva falling out of the corner of his mouth, but he could hardly pay any attention when he felt the graze of Zeke's teeth. Sometimes he got so caught up in the wet and messy kiss that he forgot to breathe. It wasn't until they broke away and he was left gasping that Rex realized he'd done it again.

"Hey now... I know I leave you breathless and all, but don't take it too literally." Though Zeke said that, his breathing was labored enough to notice.

The flush on Rex's face deepened from embarrassment regardless. "I can't help it... When you kiss me, it's like I can't even think."

"You really are a romantic," Zeke said, brushing one reddened cheek with his thumb. "Or maybe it's more fitting to say you're a charmer. A real heart-breaker." Rex must have made some kind of expression at that, because a finger flicked at his forehead seconds later. "I'm teasing, Rex." Then, warmly, "You got a lot of people who love you, y'know."

It was true. The number of comrades that Rex had gained on his journey still surprised him. Though the bonds he had with them were all special, the admiration he had for the eccentric, yet noble, wandering prince had morphed into something beyond his expectations. To find out that those same feelings were returned continued to defy Rex's logic. Still, even as he spoke those gentle words, that prince's expression held a twinge of frustration. "Huh?" Rex blurted out, "Are you... jealous?"

"What?! No way." Zeke waved his hand as if trying to swat down the very notion. "Even if we only get to sleep together once in a blue moon, and Pyra or Mythra or Pandy or your grandpa's always around when it seems like we have a moment, and we're out sleeping in tents whenever we aren't crammed into group rooms at the inn..." The laundry list of complaints didn't seem very convincing. With a sigh, Zeke shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for being a little on edge."

Rex reached out and cupped the sides of his face. "Zeke..." Their circumstances were certainly less than ideal, but Rex hadn't expected Zeke to feel insecure about it. "You know, I heard you and Mòrag talking about Fonsett the other day." Rex hadn't meant to listen in, but when they were all crowded in front of Corrine's place, it was hard not to take notice. Under his fingers, Zeke's mouth twitched in a sign of remembrance. Rex linked his hands together at the nape of Zeke's neck and locked eyes with him. "When all of this is over... I'd be glad if you wanted to stay there for awhile." His voice resounded more softly than he intended, a bit of sheepishness sneaking into the declaration.

It took a lot to make Zeke blush, but Rex could feel the skin of his neck growing hot under his fingers as he forced a small chuckle. "Wow, you asking me to settle down with you, chum?"

Of course, he'd be more than happy for all of his friends to stay in a place so close to his heart—they were part of his family, after all—but it meant something special to ask Zeke, and to hear his answer. Zeke could probably feel Rex's heart thumping in his chest with nervous excitement. With a tilt of his head, Rex clicked his tongue and feigned uncertainty. "Maybe."

"...I'd like that," Zeke mumbled. Somehow the answer only made Rex's heart beat faster, this time with dizzying delight. His mouth spread into a wide grin as he hugged Zeke tightly, molding into the crook of his shoulder. Zeke returned the embrace, laying his head against Rex's. At times like this, sheltered in Zeke's firm arms, Rex felt incredibly safe and warm. It was... nice.

They stayed like that for a long moment, before the rumbling of Zeke's voice finally came. "So... how much time you think we have before someone comes looking for us?"

Rex reluctantly pulled back to examine how the orange hues were painting the sky. Judging by the retreating light, he'd have to say... "Maybe, twenty or thirty minutes?"

Zeke's hand ran up the naked skin of Rex's inner thigh, driving away any thoughts about simply holding each other in an instant. The thumb slipped underneath the edge of his shorts as Zeke dipped low, whispering hotly against the curve of Rex's jaw, "Guess we better make 'em count."

 


End file.
